


Vivre la grande vie

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad Steve, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, No Tony Steve Slash, Protective Tony Stark, References to Drugs, Whump, but only pain meds, dad tony
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Peter s'introduit par la fenêtre de la chambre de Ned dans son costume de Spider-Man mais il est un peu...bizarre.OU la fois où Peter est défoncé à cause de médicaments et il refuse de rester calme.





	Vivre la grande vie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living the high life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151542) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



Ned soupira alors qu'il finissait ses devoirs en écrivant encore une autre équation. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait. Les devoirs craignaient encore plus quand il savait que son meilleur ami était dehors en train de faire des trucs de héros super cool.

  
  


Peter était probablement en train de se balancer à travers la ville, protégeant les innocents et se battant contre les méchants. Ou peut-être qu'il s'entrainait avec Black Widow, ou qu'il combattait les aliens avec Thor. New poussa ses devoirs sur son bureau, priant qu'on le distrait de ces absurdes questions de mathématique et-

  
  


Ned tourna brutalement la tête lorsque la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une araignée géante rampait à travers- Oh! C'était juste Peter.

  
  


« Mec, tu m'as fait peur! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? »

  
  


Peter rampa sur le plafond, et semblait être en train de rigoler.

  
  


« Hé Ned, regarde. Sans les mains. »

  
  


Le Spider-Man riant leva les mains, laissant ses pieds collés au plafond alors que le reste de son corps pendait à l'envers.

Puis il tomba rapidement au sol atterrissant avec un bruit sourd.

  
  


Ned laissa échapper un glapissement étonné, Peter grogna douloureusement avant de se remettre à rire, ses mots sortant difficilement.

« Oups, je suis tombé. J'ai oublié que mon pied ne marche pas. »

  
  


Ned fronça les sourcils. Peter se comportait de manière étrange, et ça commençait à l'inquiéter.

L'autre adolescent n'essaya même pas de se relever, se contentant de rester allongé sur le sol et de le fixer avec son masque grand ouvert.

« Comment ça ton pied ne marche pas? Est-ce que le costume est cassé? »

  
  


Les yeux de Spider-Man se plissèrent alors qu'il pencha la tête, confus. « Hein? »

  
  


Ned soupira, agacé, et s'agenouilla près de son ami en essayant d'être patient. « Tu as dit que ton pied ne marchait pas. C'est quoi le problème? »

  
  


Peter sembla y réfléchir, et Ned le regarda, soucieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à répondre. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus, parce que Peter semblait vraiment déconnecté et confus. Peut-être était-il juste fatigué?

“Hmmm, ah! Ouais, il est cassé. »

Ned fronça les sourcils, baissant les yeux pour regarder les pieds de Peter. « Le costume est cassé? »

 

Peter secoua légèrement la tête, impassible. « Nope, mon pied est cassé. »

 

N’y croyant pas, Ned regarda un peu plus attentivement les pieds de son ami. L’un des deux était sur le côté, et le costume semblait être plus épais autour de sa cheville, comme si Peter avait caché des blocs ou des bâtons pour faire une attelle pour le membre cassé.

 

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu es là si tu es blessé ? Tu devrais être avec M. Stark ou quelqu’un qui peut t’aider ! »

 

Cette remarque fit bouger Peter, ses yeux se plissant à nouveau alors qu’il tira sa toile au plafond pour se lever et s’écarter de Ned.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas qu’il me voit, il se mettrait en colère ! »

 

Ned observa Peter pendant qu’il tissait une nouvelle toile, l’étirant, la tirant, et la nouant pour se faire un hamac. Okay, ça c’était cool.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’il serait en colère ? Est-ce que tu es encore puni ? Tu as brisé une de ses règles ? » Ça serait facile, Tony en avait des millions. Ne pas sortir trop tard, ne pas faire n’importe quoi avec les réglages du costume, ne pas se débarrasser du tracker. Mais elles semblaient toutes raisonnables.

 

Peter s’abaissa sur le hamac, prudemment pour ne pas blesser sa cheville, et se roula en boule. C’était assez étrange de l’avoir ici dans son costume d’Araignée en ayant l’air si vulnérable.

 

Il retira son masque et se frotta les yeux d’un air fatigué, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

« Non, mais il est toujours en colère quand je me blesse. Et il en parle à Tante May et elle devient triste, et je ne veux pas que quiconque soit en coliste après moi. Je veux dire en colère…ou…triste ? Je me souviens plus. »

 

Ned fixa son ami riant da propre erreur avant de prendre gentiment le masque de ses mains. 

« D’accord, Peter mais…laisse-moi juste parler avec Karen un moment. »

 

Peter hocha la tête et se berça sur son hamac alors que Ned enfila le masque, entendant la voix plaisante de Karen.

« Bonjour, Ned. Ca faisait longtemps. »

 

« Salut Karen, je voulais juste te demander qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas avec Peter. Parce qu’il est vraiment bizarre. Est-ce qu’il est bourré ? »

 

Karen avait presque l’air de rire. « Peter ne peut pas être soul, mais je pense qu’il est drogué. »

 

Les yeux de Ned manquèrent de quitter leurs orbites. Il se tourna vers Peter, qui chantait tout seul en rampant/sautillant sur le plafond de Ned jusqu’à la cuisine, sur un pied et deux mains. Il le suivit rapidement, parlant toujours à Karen.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est drogué ? »

 

Peter rampa jusqu’au frigo et utilisa une autre toile en pendant au plafond, son pied en bon état pressant contre celui-ci pendant que l'autre s'aventurait dans les airs alors qu'il fouillait dans le frigo. Ned était tellement content que ses parents soient sortis, et pas à la maison pour voir un bébé Avengers ravager leur cuisine.

 

« Il s'est cassé la cheville pendant une mission, alors j'ai utilisé la capacité de guérison de son costume, et je lui ai donné un médicament contre la douleur pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui. Le Dr. Banner a créé un médicament spécial pour Peter pour que son métabolisme ne le consomme pas trop vite. Il semblerait qu'il y ait des effets secondaires. »

 

Ned regarda Peter enfoncer plusieurs sandwichs dans sa bouche, chantonnant joyeusement autour du pain et du beurre de cacahuète. « C'est une façon de dire les choses. »

 

Sa voix douce vint à nouveau alors que Ned attrapait la nourriture que Peter laissait tomber, replaçant un Coca dans le frigo juste à temps pour attraper une bouteille de ketchup.

« Voudriez-vous que je contacte quelqu'un ? »

 

« Peter ! Repose ça et descends du plafond ! Ouais, tu peux appeler M. Stark Karen ? »

 

Peter tourna la tête en entendant ce nom, tombant presque du plafond dans sa hâte d'empêcher l'appel.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça Ned ! »

 

« Appel initialisé. »

 

Des lumières et des options d'appel envahirent la vision de Ned au moment où Tony prit l'appel, ayant l'air vaguement ennuyé.

 

« Peter, comment ça va la patrouille, il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui ? »

 

Ned évita une main agacée de Peter en répondant, essayant de trouver un moyen d'expliquer la situation.

« Euh, hey, M. Stark. C'est Ned en fait, l'ami de Peter ? »

 

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix de Tony revint, le ton un peu énervé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as son costume ? Où est-il ? »

 

Peter lançaient des petits grognements irrités en poussant Ned pour essayer de récupérer son masque.

« Et bien il est chez moi et il se comporte bizarrement. Karen dit qu'il s'est cassé la cheville alors il a pris des anti-douleurs mais ils sont vraiment forts et...il est défoncé. Il est aussi en train de manger tout mon frigo et de laisser des toiles partout, et je ne sais pas comment je vais expliquer les empreintes de pas sur le plafond à ma mère. »

 

Peter gémit à nouveau, ressemblant plus à un enfant qu'à un héros. « Ned, sale rapporteur ! »

 

Ned pouvait entendre les propulseurs de l'armure d'Iron Man à l'arrière de l'appel, tout comme un tintement de métal.

« C'est pas vrai, Peter...Très bien, on sera bientôt là. »

 

Il raccrocha avant qu'il puisse demander qui était ce 'on', et il attrapa une des mains de Peter avant qu'il ne le frappe en plein visage.

« Peter, arrête ! Il va venir te chercher, alors calme toi et reste assis. »

 

Peter fronça les sourcils, les cheveux décoiffés et l'air erratique alors qu'il pendait depuis le plafond. En fait, il avait presque l'air de bouder, et ça fit presque rire Ned.

« Pourquoi tu m'as balancé ? Tu es censé être de mon côté ! »

 

Ned retira le masque et tenta de s’expliquer. « Je suis de ton côté ! J'essaie de t'aider ! »

 

Peter croisa les bras, foudroyant Ned du regard comme s'il était sur le point de piquer une crise.

« Je ne veux bien de ton aide et je ne partirai pas avec Tony ! »

 

Ned n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il gronderait Spider-Man, ou qu'il ressemblerait à sa mère, mais le voilà, les mains sur les hanches dans sa cuisine, grondant un Avengers.

« Oh que si. Tu es blessé et tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit. »

 

Peter remonta sa toile, rampant sur le plafond et les murs de la chambre de Ned avant qu'il ne puisse y arriver et intervenir.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer, je suis Spider-Man. »

 

Ned grogna, entendant la serrure de sa porte se mettre en marche, et se résigna à attendre l'arrivée des renforts.

 

Heureusement, le son de l'armure d'Iron Man ne se fit pas attendre. Ned put entendre crier en protestation avant qu'il ne perçoive un cognement à la porte et qu'il aille répondre.

 

Et quand il ouvrit la porte, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il voyait. L'armure d'Iron Man se tenait à côté de son garage, et en face de la porte, il y avait Tony Stark et Captain America.

 

Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui. « Où est le bébé génie ? »

 

Cap lui jeta un regard avant de tendre sa main à un Ned estomaqué. « Désolé pour ses mauvaises manières, et d'avoir mis autant de temps pour arriver, nous étions en plein entraînement quand tu nous as appelé. Je suis Steve, et tu dois être Ned, Peter m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Tony tapota l'épaule de l'adolescent en le dépassant à l'intérieur de la maison au moment où Ned serra la main géante de Steve.

« Oui oui, on s'est déjà rencontré avant. Où est Peter ? »

 

Ned n'arrivait pas vraiment à dépasser le fait que Captain America connaissait son nom, et qu'il était chez lui, mais il réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

« Il...euh il s'est enfermé dans ma chambre. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas partir avec vous parce que vous allez être en colère après lui. »

 

Steve sourit poliment et lâcha la main de l'enfant, suivant Tony à l'intérieur alors que Ned les amenait jusqu'à sa chambre. Tony était déjà grincheux en tapant à la porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je serais en colère ? Peter, sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

 

Un cri mécontent leur vint de l'intérieur, légèrement étouffé. « Non ! »

 

Tony avait l'air prêt à défoncer la porte, et Ned allait très poliment lui demander de ne pas casser sa maison, quand Steve arrêta l'autre homme d'une main sur le torse.

« Tony, c'est probablement pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu te dire qu'il était blessé au départ. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir à chaque fois. Laisse moi m'en occuper. »

 

Tony n'avait pas l'air heureux, mais il agita une main, le laissant passer. Steve cogna doucement à la porte.

« Peter ? C'est Steve, Ned dit que tu as besoin d'aide, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix de Peter revint, plus douce et plus vulnérable.

« Steve ? »

 

Le premier Avenger sourit en entendant l'affection dans le ton de Peter. « Oui, tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pour que je puisse aider ? »

 

La voix de Peter était fatiguée, et Tony écoutait attentivement, plus inquiet qu'énervé à présent.

« Je me suis fais mal à la cheville. Je pense qu'elle est cassée. Mais c'était un accident et j'ai sauvé la dame. »

 

Steve hocha la tête, même si l'adolescent ne pouvait pas le voir à travers la porte.

« Personne ne t'en veut Peter. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir la porte pour que j'y jette un coup d’œil ? Peut-être te ramener à l'enceinte pour que Bruce puisse te soigner ? »

 

Peter ne répondit pas, ne croyant peut-être pas vraiment qu'il n'avait pas d'ennui, et Steve poussa le bras de Tony, le regardant avec insistance. L'autre soupira et se rapprocha de la porte.

« Peter, je ne t'en veux pas. Il faut juste qu'on soigne ta cheville, petit. Allez viens, tu dois avoir mal. »

 

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Tony et Steve échangèrent un regard, hésitants, avant de tourner vers Ned.

« Tu as une idée ? »

 

Ned essayait toujours de comprendre le fait qu'il y avait trois Avengers dans sa maison, mais il hocha la tête et essaya de se comporter comme s'il ne mourrait pas d'excitation.

« Vous pourriez l'acheter ? »

 

Tony fronça les sourcils mais il ne semblait pas détester l'idée. « Avec quoi? Une X-Box ? Une voiture ? »

 

Ce fut au tour de Ned de froncer les sourcils. « Non, il ne conduit même pas encore. Dites lui juste que vous allez regarder un film avec lui ou quelque chose comme ça, il aime vraiment traîner avec vous. »

 

Tony haussa un sourcil et se retourna vers la porte. « Peter, si tu ouvres cette porte, je te laisserai choisir n'importe quel film et on le regardera tous ensemble. »

 

La voix excitée et aiguë de Peter lui répondit. « Vraiment ? »

 

« Yep, Cap et moi on le regardera avec toi, et probablement les autres aussi. Je ne pense pas que Nat soit occupée cette semaine, et tu sais que Bruce aime passer du temps avec toi. »

 

Ned était un peu plus impressionné à chaque nom mentionné, et il essayait de se contenir en sachant que son meilleur ami connaissait les Avengers personnellement.

La voix de Peter était petite et hésitante. « Est-ce que Ned peut venir ? »

 

Tony et Seve se tournèrent vers un Ned aux yeux écarquillés. Tony prit quelques secondes de réflexions avant de hausser les épaules. « Bien sûr, il peut venir. »

 

Ned se retint de vomir tellement il était excité. Il allait rencontrer les Avengers. Pas possible. Peter était le meilleur ami du monde

 

Finalement, ils entendirent Peter tirer à nouveau, suivi d'un léger bruit quand la toile toucha la porte, puis la serrure se déverrouilla. Steve ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent tous pour voir Peter emmitouflé dans une couverture sur son hamac en toiles.

 

Tony marcha jusqu'à lui, souriant doucement et soupirant de soulagement en voyant que Peter allait bien. Il repoussa les cheveux de l'adolescent en arrière, la voix tendre.

« Tu vas bien ? »

 

Peter hocha la tête, même s'il avait l'air misérable. « Ma cheville me fait mal et je suis fatigué. Je veux juste retourner dans mon lit. »

 

Steve admira l'habilité de Peter, ramassant les toiles abandonnées en souriant à Tony. « Je suppose que les médicaments sont en train de se dissiper. »

 

Peter regarda Tony avec ses grands yeux innocents. «  Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir appelé, les anti-douleurs rendaient tout bizarre et confus et je voulais juste aller dans un endroit en sécurité où je pouvais dormir. »

 

Tony hocha la tête et Steve s'approcha du hamac pour en retirer l'adolescent. Les effets des médicaments s'étaient dissipés, le laissant fatigué et pris de douleur à nouveau, et il ne pouvait même pas envisager marcher sur sa cheville blessée, voilà pourquoi il ne protesta pas à l'idée d'être porté.

 

Steve porta Peter sur son dos et l'adolescent noua ses bras autour du cou du super-soldat. Ned n'arrivait pas à croire que Captain America portait Peter comme ça, ça lui semblait beaucoup trop doux pour eux.

 

Tony se tourna vers le bureau de Ned et prit un stylo et une feuille pour y écrire plusieurs numéros qu'il lui tendit.

« Merci de m'avoir appelé, tu as bien fait. Et nous savons tous les deux que Peter est un aimant à ennuis, alors si ce genre de choses se reproduit, appelle moi. J'ai aussi mis le numéro de Steve, et celui de Happy si ce n'est pas trop sérieux. Peter te dira quand sera la soirée cinéma, puisque apparemment ça va se faire. En tout cas, merci, et désolé pour le bazar qu'il a mis. »

 

Ned hocha la tête et voulut dire au revoir à Peter, mais celui-ci s'était endormi, la joue pressé contre l'épaule de Steve. Tony lui sourit tendrement et prit son masque des mains de Ned avant de se tourner vers Steve.

 

« Allez, on ramène notre Spider-bébé à la maison. »

 

Ils partirent de la même manière qu'ils étaient arrivés, et Ned dû nettoyer toutes les toiles laissées dans la maison, mais comment pourrait-il s'en soucier ? Même si son meilleur ami était blessé, ça restait l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie.

 


End file.
